


Sensitive - Starscream addition!

by Slaskia



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Gen, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 10:59:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13188669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slaskia/pseuds/Slaskia
Summary: Something is driving Starscream crazy...and the whole world suffers because of it.Sequel to 'Sensitive'





	Sensitive - Starscream addition!

**Author's Note:**

> E-yep...I couldn't resist. Starscream version of Sensitive. May the madness begin!

The first warning was a panicked shriek from Starscream’s berthroom. 

The second was the silver seeker suddenly starting to run laps in the base, shrieking all the while. 

It was when he _stopped_ doing laps that they wished they had stopped him beforehand. 

Starscream started trying to _literally_ climb the walls, his claws leaving gouges and scratches.  Then he began slamming into various pieces of equipment, damaging some, destroying others.  Ratchet cries of ‘I needed that’ went unheeded. 

Then he somehow broke into Jetfire’s chemical storage cabinet in his antics.  Jetfire was only barely able to tell everyone to take cover before the various chemical reactions caused the predicable explosion.  Somehow Starscream escaped that unscathed. 

Now the rest of the team was making an effort to catch him, but the slippery seeker was slippery.  Somehow the ground bridge got activated and before they could stop him, he ran right through it. 

“Should we go after him?” Bulkhead asked as the ground bridge closed. 

“Forget it!” Ratchet growled.  “Let him burn off whatever it is that’s making him freak out.  We have a mess to clean up….” 

\-- 

_A few hours later_  

//Prime!\\\ Agent Fowler yelled.  //What by the name of Uncle Sam has gotten into that seeker of yours!?\\\ 

The team looked at each other with ‘oh scrap’ looks on their faces while Optimus addressed the human.  “We are uncertain ourselves, Agent Fowler,” Optimus admitted. “He’s caused…a bit of a mess here.” 

//Well that crazy seeker has not only cleaved the Washington Monument in half, but he somehow knocked over the stones at Stonehenge like a set of dominos, damaged the stone at Mecca, blew a hole in the Great Wall of China and knocked down Christ the Redeemer.  And _that_ was just the landmarks:  there’s countless other structures he has destroyed or damaged, including a couple of nuclear reactors in Japan we suspect he was responsible for. We are _damn_ lucky the causality rate is rather low….\\\ 

“By the AllSpark…,” Ratchet vented.  “How did he get to all those places in just a few hours?” 

//However he did it, we’re talking possible World War 3 here:  all the affected countries are blaming someone for this and tensions are high.  It’s going to take weeks… _months_ to smooth things over! Please tell me you have that seeker under control!\\\ 

“Unfortunately, at present we do not know where he is located,” Optimus said grimly. 

“He’s not even showing up on the signal tracker,” Ratchet confirmed. 

//Oh great…just great!\\\ Fowler was doing a facepalm. //Well you better find him before he causes any more destruction!\\\  The human then disconnected. 

“Problem is…where do we even start?” Arcee asked.  “He could be anywhere….” 

Before they could even discuss what to do, they got an incoming call…from the _Nemesis._  

//Optimus….\\\ Megatron’s scarred face snarled, his expression a mix of both exasperation and intrigue.  //Is this yours?\\\  The view panned back to show him holding, by the wings, a rather limp, but still twitching, Starscream.  The seeker was covered in dents, scraps, gashes and fluids of various types.  He was a mess, but somehow still alive. 

“Primus…,” Arcee gasped, a hand going to her mouth. 

“What did you do to him, Megatron?”  Optimus demanded. 

//Me!?\\\ the Warlord bellowed.  //He did this to himself!  Look what he did to my ship!\\\  The view moved back more, showing the bridge of the ship smoking, sparks flying everywhere.  They could only imagine what the rest of the ship looked like.  //This will take _joors_ to repair!\\\ 

“We suffered a similar fate, Megatron…as did the rest of the world, apparently,” Optimus admitted. 

//Oh really?  So you do not know what caused my former SIC to become a one bot weapon of mass destruction?\\\  Optimus shook his head.  //Hmm.  I would just scrap him…but he has that annoying immortal spark.\\\  The Warlord was now leaning on what was left of a command console, his expression one of consideration.  //I think it would be in our best interests to work together…to not only figure out why this happened.\\\  He gave the limp seeker a little shake.  Starscream flailed weakly for a moment, but that was in.  //But to ensure it never happens again….\\\ 

“Are you suggesting a cease fire?”  Optimus could hardly believe his audios. 

//At least…and for the time being….\\\ Megatron growled.  //Soundwave will be sending you meeting coordinates and time shortly.\\\  

The line went dead and the Autobots looked at each other.  Could this really be happening? 

“Just as well,” Arcee sighed.  “If Fowler can’t prevent World War 3 from starting we may all get kicked off the planet with a big ‘do not come back’ sign.” 

\-- 

_A short time later_  

Things were a bit tense at the meeting point, every single Autobot on the planet was in attendance, waiting.  Fowler and a few MPs were there as well on invitation from Optimus to witness this event.  Now they were just waiting for Megatron to show. 

A green portal heralded their arrival.  Megatron, Dreadwing, Soundwave, Knockout and Breakdown coming through.  Megaton was still holding Starscream by the wings:  the seeker was in the same condition as he was during the call. It was quite possible Megatron did not want to risk letting him go and have a ‘second wind’. 

“Knockout was unable to find the cause of his behavior,” Megatron snarled before holding the seeker out, then unceremoniously dropping him to the ground.  Starscream made a little ‘oof’ noise, but otherwise did not move.  “Perhaps your medic will have better luck.” 

“Other than his energy reserves being low I couldn’t find anything _physically_ wrong with him,” Knockout sighed.  “Besides being a bit radioactive…banged up…and currently absolutely _filthy_.”  The red medic glared at Megatron.  “You couldn’t at least let me give him a wash first!?” 

“I was _not_ going to risk letting go!” Megatron snarled. 

Ratchet was doing his own examinations of the seeker.  “Scans are coming with the same conclusion as Knockout,” he said grimly.  “Could it be a mental issue?” 

“But he was just _fine_ last night!” Arcee protested. 

“Um…guys…,” a tiny voice spoke up.  They all looked to see a very sheepish looking Miko. 

“Miko!”  Bulkhead scolded.  “What are you doing here?” 

“’Cause…I know what’s wrong….”  Miko kicked the ground, looking very guilty and ashamed.  “Look near the base of his right wing...the big one…on the inside.” 

Jetfire and Ratchet looked at each other.  “Oh no…,” Jetfire vented.  “There isn’t a post-it there is there?” 

“No…smaller….”  Miko then added.  “I’d get it myself but…flashy bot over there said he was radioactive and I don’t want to turn into a super mutant like from Fallout, thank you.” 

“Oh Primus….” 

“Oh for the love of Old Glory…,” Fowler said as he walked up to the prone seeker.  “You’re lucky Uncle Sam gave me a top of the line health insurance.  Someone boost me up.”  Jetfire did so.  “Thank you, now let’s see.”  It took several minutes, but Fowler eventually found it.  “Are you kidding me?” The human said as he took it off: Starscream’s frame immediately relaxed, a soft sigh of relief emitting from his vocalizer.  “A piece of scotch tape!?”  Fowler held it up for everyone to see. 

Megatron had to lean in very close.  “I cannot believe this,” the Warlord grumbled.  “Something so small and insignificant…caused him to do all this damage!?” 

“Seeker wings _are_ highly sensitive….” Knockout muttered, folding his arms.  “Guess now we know just _how_ sensitive.” 

“What does this mean for our planned cease fire, Megatron?” Optimus asked, as Jetfire helped Fowler back down. 

Megatron vented a long sigh.  “I must admit, Prime…humans are more diabolical than I expected.  If that is all it takes to turn Starscream into a near unstoppable force of nature, then it would be in our best interest to…proceed with the ceasefire.” 

“And you, young lady,” Fowler said to Miko. “We need to have a serious talk about what you caused.” 

“Hey, it’s not like I _knew_ Screamer was going to go all doomsday on the world!”  Miko protested.  “Jetfire only knocked a few things over!” 

“Wait wait…you put that post-it on my wing!?” Jetfire exclaimed. 

“I did…I was going to try glitter next, but our side is out of seekers.  Hey, Dreadwing, want to do a test for science?”  She held up a bag of glitter.  Dreadwing’s optics widened in terror.  The normally stoic Decepticon then transformed and fled.  “Aw….” 

Both Optimus and Megatron facepalmed.  So did most of the rest of the people, bots and humans alike….

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate title: How Miko ended the Great War...but almost started WW3.
> 
> And no...I 'don't' know how Starscream traveled that quickly around the world. Maybe he turns into the seeker equivalent of the Flash when in freak out mode?


End file.
